Boys Against Girls
by Silent Teardrops
Summary: Izumi Orimoto is a new exchange student from Italy. But why does Kouji Minamoto seem to know her? And why doesn't Izumi know HIM?


Boys Against Girls  
By Akiya Arimoto  
Chapter One: A Very Weird Beginning  
A blond haired girl stared at nothing. She was in the hallway, near one of the classroom doors. Her blue-green eyes nervously scanned the new school. She could hear voices chattered away in the room.  
She also heard the sensei saying to his class, "Okay, quiet down. Let me take the attendance. I have a surprise for you."  
The chatter quieted down. She could hear the many names being called. Finally, the teacher opened the door, and motioned her to come in. She kept her head down, not letting herself see the classes faces.  
"Class, this is a new exchange from the Italy. Please say hello, class."  
Snickers filled the room. Only one person said, "Hello." Izumi looked up. She saw a girl with blond hair and blue-green eyes and looked exactly like her. The girl smilled, and winked. Unconsciously, Izumi felt a smile light up her face.  
"Hi. I'm Izumi Orimoto. Nice to meet you." The day progressed by very quickly. The look-alike girl had introduced herself as Akiya Arimoto. She looked curiously at the new girl.  
"So, what's your scedeule?" Izumi pulled out a lavendar paper from her pocket. "Let's see . .. chemistry class." "Oh brother. It's not fair! I'm only in 6 of your classes!" Akiya cried, looking at the paper.  
She had a worried frown on her face. Izumi smiled, and said, "No prob. It's only two classes!" Akiya shook her head. "It's not that, " she stated. "You're new in this school."  
"It's okay. I'll find my way around." Akiya still looked unsure.  
"You sure?"  
"Of course. Grazie, anyway. Addio! I'll see you later!"  
Akiya called after her, "Beware of boys!" What the heck is she talking about? Why BOYS? Izumi dismissed it. Oh well, it doesn't matter. Oh.....no. Where's the chemistry room? she wondered, sweatdropping.  
Suddenly, she felt a tap on her shoulder. She turned around, and saw a boy in her homeroom. He had a blue bandanna wrapped around his blue hair, and deep blue eyes.  
"Lost?" he stated. Izumi blushed, and nodded. "Which class?"  
"Chemistry, Mrs. Freeman." "Oh, just 235. You know where it is, right?"  
"Yes, I'll just find my way. Thank you very much! What's your name?"  
". . . . . . . ."  
"Hello? What's your name?"  
"Kouji. Kouji Minamoto."  
"Grazie, Kouji. See ya later!" With that, she bounded off. Kouji just stood there. Heh, heh, he thought. My plan is working along perfectly.  
As she walked, Izumi thought of Akiya's warning. That Kouji was nice, she thought to her herself. What was Akiya telling me? Maybe he was an exception. Or maybe Akiya was wrong. Ahhh, here it is.  
She burst in, crying, "Oh, I'm sorry I'm late!" All she saw was students peering at her weirdly. It was a Math/Computers class. She also saw Akiya looking puzzled. The teacher looked at her quizzically.  
"None of my students are late, are you sure you're in the right class, dear?" the lady asked kindly.  
"Ahh...um...." Izumi stuttered. I'm going to kill that Kouji . . . she fumed. How dare he . . . .! Finally, she got the right directions and walked up the stairs to the third floor. She panted, exhausted. So tired . . . .how many stair cases are there? she wondered. She found 351 three minutes later.  
Instead of barging in, she quietly opened the door and peeked inside. This was definitely a chemistry class. There was definitely an angry teacher staring at her in the face too. "WHY ARE YOU LATE?!" she screamed at Izumi. Izumi eyes popped out of their sockets. I'm in deep, deep trouble, she thought miserably.  
She also caught Kouji staring at her with a blank expression on his face. Does he think he can get away with this? she thought. NO WAY. He is going to pay for my humiliation. Wait until school ends. That's when the fun begins.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
School ended. Izumi couldn't wait to get out. Not becuase Kouji, she thought. Akiya invited me to her house! What a perfect day! Making new friends too! What a change from being ignored. She thought of her previous exchanges with other countries. She thought of her 'friends' that she had who ended up betraying her for popularity.  
Oh yes . . . . KOUJI. Izumi cracked her knuckles. "Ah . . .what are you doing?" a voice said behind her. Izumi sweatdropped. It was Akiya. "Ah . . .um . . never mind," she muttered. Kouji will get off this time, she decided. "Let's go!" she cried to her new best friend.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
As the two girls rushed off, a shadow watching them raised his eyebrow. Kouji's face, half hidden by the shadows of the tree, followed their figures until they were nout of their sight. I don't believe it, he thought to himself. She came back. After all those years . . . She didn't regonize me. Ah . . .well, he grinned. Revenge will be sweet.  
Akiya: What?! What the heck was Kouji talking about? Find out on the next xhapter of 'Boys Against Girls'! Ciao!!!!! 6_6 


End file.
